Cavern of Earth
The Cavern of Earth, also known as the Earth Cave and Terra Cavern, is a location from the original Final Fantasy. It is located south of Melmond, at the "Devil's Tail", and the Warriors of Light must come here to find the source of the earth's rot. The first floor of the cave offers many branching paths away from the center starting point. The bend to the west of the entrance ladder is particularly dangerous as it forces repetitive battles at every single step, but the ladder to the next floor is a short walk east. The next three levels take some time to traverse through, as they are comprised of many small rooms and contain more powerful enemies. After defeating the Vampire and returning with the Earth Rod, the player can access the next two floors which hold even harder enemies. Story The Warriors of Light descend through the cave and defeat a vampire residing on the third basement level, who seems to be the cause of the problem. However, this fails to stop the rotting of the earth. Later, they speak with the wise and ancient sage Sadda who lives in a cave to the west. Sadda gives them a rod with which they can move an obstacle at the back of the Vampire's chamber. They return with the rod and expose a secret passage, revealing two deeper floors into the cave. Here, they find and defeat the Lich, the Fiend of Earth who is leeching power off from the Earth Crystal, and rid the earth of its rotting, the first purification of the Crystals. Treasure Enemies 's Battle Background.]] B1 * 24/64 Anaconda x2-6 * 12/64 Minotaur x1-2 * 12/64 Cobra x3-7 * 6/64 Ogre Chief x1-4, Ogre x0-2 * 6/64 Gargoyle x3-8 * 3/64 Tarantula x3-6, Black Widow x0-2 * 1/64 Mummy x2-5 * Step-on-tile Earth Elemental x1 * Step-on-tile Hill Gigas x1-2 * Step-on-tile Hill Gigas x1-2, Lizard x0-3 B2 * 12/64 Cobra x3-7 * 12/64 Minotaur x1-2 * 12/64 Gargoyle x3-8 * 12/64 Ogre Chief x1-4, Ogre x0-2 * 6/64 Werewolf x2-5, Warg Wolf x0-5 * 6/64 Tarantula x4-8 * 3/64 Troll x1-2, Minotaur x0-1 * 1/64 Hill Gigas x1-2 B3 * 12/64 Werewolf x2-5, Warg Wolf x0-5 * 12/64 Ogre Chief x1-4, Ogre x0-2 * 12/64 Piscodemon x2-4 * 12/64 Wight x2-5, Ghast x2-5 * 6/64 Wraith x2-6 * 6/64 Cockatrice x2-6 * 3/64 Mummy x2-5 * 1/64 Ochre Jelly x2-5, Tarantula x0-5 * Step-on-tile Earth Elemental x1 * Boss Vampire x1 B4 * 12/64 Piscodemon x2-4 * 12/64 Wight x2-5, Ghast x2-5 * 12/64 Wraith x2-6 * 12/64 Troll x1-2 * 9/64 Goblin Guard x0-5, Werewolf x1-3, Hill Gigas x0-2 * 6/64 Cockatrice x2-6 * 1/64 Ochre Jelly x2-5, Tarantula x0-5 * Step-on-tile Ogre Mage x1, Ogre Chief x1, Hyenadon x0-2 * Step-on-tile Sphinx x1-2 B5 * 12/64 Troll x1-2 * 12/64 Wraith x2-6 * 12/64 Tarantula x4-8 * 12/64 Troll x1-2, Minotaur x0-1 * 6/64 Hill Gigas x1-2 * 6/64 Mummy x2-5 * 3/64 Ochre Jelly x2-5, Tarantula x0-5 * 1/64 Earth Elemental x1 * Boss Lich x1 Music The Background Music that plays inside the Cavern of Earth is "Gurgu Volcano". Other appearances Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy In the Confessions of the Creator Scenario, a Teleport Stone can be found at the Devil's Tail, and is named after the Cavern of Earth. Instead of the dungeon, the Chasm in the Rotting Land Gateway is located in the middle of the mountains. The player's first objective in the storyline is to head here and rescue the mured moogle. After rescuing him and eventually being directed to the Lands of Discord, the mured moogle reveals himself as Cid of the Lufaine and reveals the circumstances that lead to him becoming a moogle and being sealed in the gateway. When Chaos became Feral Chaos and killed all the summoned warriors, Cid took on the form of a moogle to enter World B and sealed himself and Cosmos in the depths of the Chasm in the Rotting Land gateway to protect the goddess from Feral Chaos's wrath. The time being sealed caused Cid to lose many of his memories, which he began to recover once the player rescued him. The Reports reveal that the Chasm in the Rotting Land is where Cid stayed during the cycles of war and conducted his studies and experiments. Here he created the Warrior of Light by infusing a manikin with his own memories, but when it did not show a will of its own, he placed it among the warriors summoned by the gods to observe how it grew. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Cavern of Earth 1 The Cavern of Earth 1 is unlocked by completing Vile Peaks, Part 2 in the Final Fantasy XIII realm. Completion of this dungeon unlocks Cavern of Earth 2. |classic mastery=3 |elite complete=10,000 gil |elite first time= |elite mastery= 3 }} Cavern of Earth 2 The Cavern of Earth 2 is unlocked by completing Cavern of Earth 1. Completion of this dungeon unlocks Mount Gulg. Gallery FF NES Cavern of Earth WM.png|Earth Cave on the World Map (NES). Earthcavemap1.gif|Earth Cave, floor one (NES). Earthcavemap2.gif|Earth Cave, floor two (NES). FF NES - Cavern of Earth Third Floor.gif|Earth Cave, floor three (NES). TerraCavernF4.GIF|Earth Cave, floor four (NES). FF NES - Cavern of Earth Fifth Floor.gif|Earth Cave, floor five (NES). EarthCave.gif|Earth Cave battle background (NES). Terra Cavern World Map PS.png|Terra Cavern on the World Map (PS). Terra Cavern PS.png|Terra Cavern (PS). FF Cavern of Earth WM GBA.png|Cavern of Earth on the World Map (GBA). FF Cavern of Earth GBA.png|Cavern of Earth (GBA). FFI Earth Crystal Room GBA.png|Earth Crystal room (GBA). FF1_3DS_CaveEarth2.jpg| FF1_3DS_CaveEarth3.jpg| FF1_3DS_CaveEarth4.jpg| FF1_3DS_CaveEarth5.jpg| D012 Chasm in the Rotting Land.png|The Chasm in the Rotting Land Gateway in World B in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. FFRK Cavern of Earth 1 JP FFI.png|The japanese dungeon image for Cavern of Earth 1 in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Cavern of Earth 2 JP FFI.png|The japanese dungeon image for Cavern of Earth 2 in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Etymology Trivia * If players head immediately left upon entering the area, they will come to a dead end passageway, where every step sends them into a battle with at least one Hill Gigas and up to three Lizards. If the player is sufficiently leveled, they can kill the enemy party in a couple rounds, earning several hundred EXP and approximately a thousand gil every battle. If the player wishes, this is a good place to level-grind early in the game. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy Category:Caves de:Terra-Höhle es:Cueva de Tierra